Mafia
by JenniChan
Summary: The murders happen one by one. One person dies before each day goes by. Who's next? If they vote right, maybe they'll stay alive a bit longer. Maybe not.
1. The Saddest Shower

Mafia

A/N: After reading all those And Then There Were None stories by The Inspector and Sirithiliel, I decided I wanted to write a fanfic that involved murder and character deaths. So... here it is! I mean murder is IN. Plus, I'm going to use dub names to avoid my complications of translating Japanese names and because I don't know some of their Japanese names... so... here goes!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don't. So there.

----

Of those who know the card game, you may skip to the next section of this chapter.

Mafia is a card game where strategy, cunning, and other skills are needed. It consists of five different roles – the narrator, the mafia (killers), the nurses, the cops, and the townspeople. Everyone playing is handed a random card. There are certain cards that represent what role they are playing. Usually, a mafia is an ace, the nurses are queens, the cops are kings, and the townspeople are the rest. The narrator is the one in charge of the game.

When everyone has a card, the narrator tells everyone to go to sleep (put their heads down and close their eyes). The narrator then tells the mafia to wake up and silently point to who he/she/they wish(es) to kill. The mafia returns to sleep. The nurse/nurses then wake up. They point silently to who they want to save (who they think the mafia had pointed at). They return to sleep. The cops are next. They point to who they think is the mafia. The narrator will nod or shake his/her head to tell them if they're right or not. Then the cops return to sleep.

Everyone then wakes up. The narrator tells a story of the person who died and whether s/he had been saved or not. When the narrator is down, people start accusing others of the murder. The accused defend them, naturally. When everything settles down, we have a vote, and whoever has the most votes, is hung. If all the nurses die, the game goes to the mafia. If all the mafia members are hung, the game goes to everyone else.

The mafia must pretend they're innocent and accuse someone else. At times, they must betray one team member in order to stay alive. I mean, if everyone KNOWS it's that guy over there, and you don't vote for him too, it'd be kind of funny, right? Mafia must also think up quick answers if someone accuses them.

Nurses are pure luck. But, they must be sharp. If they see a pattern in the deaths, they should try to go ahead and pick the right person.

Cops have to make up fake things to try to prove a person is a mafia member if they've found out who the mafia are. (Ex. "I heard a noise in that direction!")

Townspeople figure out whom to side with and have to be able to tell between lies and facts.

Remember! Character death is the name of the game! Unless you luck out, you're gone!

----

Characters to be in this game:

Atemu

Bakura

Duke Devlin

Espa Roba

Ishizu Ishtar

Joey Wheeler

Mai Valentine

Mako Tsunami

Malik Ishtar

Marik

Maximillion Pegasus

Mokuba Kaiba

Noa Kaiba

Odion Ishtar

Panik

Rebecca Hawkins

Rex Raptor

Ryou Bakura

Serenity Wheeler

Seto Kaiba

Shadi

Solomon Motou

Tea Gardner

Tristan Taylor

Weevil Underwood

Yugi Motou

There will be 4 mafia members, 4 nurses, 4 cops, and 14 townspeople. No one knows who is who except for the others in their category, with the exception of townspeople who know nothing. Now for the first murder:

----

"Damn... should've never followed Weevil and his army of bugs around!" Rex sniffed himself and grimaced. "Now I smell disgusting! Hmph!"

Rex stripped down and stepped into the shower. He twisted the faucets and let the warm water run down onto him and sighed contentedly. This was the first shower he had had in quite a while.

And that's when it all happened. It started out with a faint smell, but soon it grew strong. Rex ignored it and shrugged. Perfume wasn't dangerous, after all. But he forgot it was _flammable_. And so the match was lit.

The whole house burned down, with Rex in it.

---

"Fire... smart. Burns down the evidence along with the house," Seto stared at the space where the house had been, as did all the others.

"Hmm? Are you trying to say something, Kaiba?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "This was obviously attempted. Just like the rest of the deaths that have been going around in this city. I'm sure of it!"

"Are you saying that I was the murderer?!" Kaiba gave her one of his infamous cold glares. "I don't even have a damn reason to kill anyone!"

"Guys! This is neither the time, nor the place!" Yugi cried out. "One our friends is dead and we have to find out who killed him or if it was just an accident."

"Yeah, that's a good idea Yugi." Tea let out a small smile. "I don't think we should be shouting out accusations just yet."

"He was but a mere acquaintance to many of us." Now Noa frowned. "I see no reason to investigate. Leave that to the police."

Panik looked over at the child and nodded. "I agree." Ishizu let out a shudder.

"It was one of us."

"Excuse me?" Ryou stared at her in bewilderment.

"I just have a feeling. If anyone wanted to kill Rex, he or she must've had a motive, and no one outside of this group probably even knew him well. Some people here don't even know him well anyway..." Ishizu looked around warily.

"Well, if this is true, I say we kill-"Marik grinned sadistically. "...whoever we think did it."

Bakura smirked. "Well, I haven't sent anyone to the shadow realm lately... we can take a vote."

"Hey! But that's not fair! What if we vote someone who isn't the murderer out?" Rebecca pouted angrily at the pair. "That person would die when he or she wasn't even the killer!"

"But that would also narrow it down," Atemu pointed out.

"Atemu!" Yugi frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Dat IS true though," Joey tried to think about it. "Man, detective work makes you hungry! You want to go to Burger World to try to figure it out there?"

"I'll go!" Tristan grinned sheepishly. "I haven't had any breakfast..."

"If my big brother is going, I'm going with him!" Serenity smiled her best smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Then I'll go too!" Duke grabbed a hold of one of Serenity's hands and smirked when Tristan gave him a glare.

One by one, they all agreed to go to Burger World. When they arrived, Joey spoke up.

"I think Weevil did it." Everyone turned to face him.

"Excuse me? I was one of his better friends! Unlike some of you..." Weevil protested angrily.

"Well, why Weevil though?" Mokuba looked up at Joey, flabbergasted.

"When we were at the spot where the house burned down, I smelled something like perfume but with a weirder stench, like bug spray!" Joey turned to face Weevil. "So it must've been you!"

"Come to think of it, I'm sure I smelled something too..." Marik put in, eager for another death. Bakura caught Marik's gaze and nodded.

"I did too."

"Actually, it smelled kind of sweet. Like some of Mai's perfumes," Mako said thoughtfully. "The odor was like... roses?" He shrugged.

"Well, I don't think Mai would want to kill Rex," Serenity frowned, protecting her friend. "She isn't like that."

"Yeah, if anything, Rex would've wanted to kill ME for kicking him out of his room when we were going to Duelist Kingdom," Mai flipped back some hair.

Maximillion laughed. "Didn't he duel for you and lose against Joey?"

"Hey... that's right." Tristan face scrunched up in confusement.

"Hey! What about Weevil? He DID help ruin some of their partner plans, right?" Mai growled, trying to get the attention off of her.

"And he threw Yugi's exodia cards into the ocean too! I dived in and tried to get all the pieces and Yugi had to save me afterwards!" Joey shouted. "You can't trust that little creep more than you trust Kaiba!"

"Hey! YOU could've murdered him!" Mokuba pouted. "It didn't have to be my brother!"

Seto grunted. "The mutt just revealed a motive for Yugi or Atemu or even himself."

"Hey! Were you the one that ripped the Blue Eyes my grandpa gave to Yugi's grandpa?" Rebecca gritted her teeth. "If you did something mean like that, you could've burnt Rex's house up too!"

Tea snapped her fingers. "I just remembered something. Remember when Panik was dueling Yugi? He used fire... he could be a pyromaniac!" She took a few steps away from Panik.

"I was working for Pegasus!" Panik thrust a finger toward the white-haired wealthy gentleman. "He was the one who installed the program for the fire!"

"Actually, I bought that contraption from Kaiba," Pegasus said calmly.

"It was custom-made especially for you!" Kaiba shot back.

"Panik was the one who suggested the fire. All I supplied was the cuffs." Pegasus led it back to Panik.

"I never suggested anything like that at all!" Panik roared in desperation. Many people in the restaurant were staring nervously at the group.

"So, who did it?" Tristan suddenly brought up.

"What?!" Random members of the group shouted in unison.

"That's what I mean. This whole conversation isn't leading us anywhere," Tristan said intelligently. "We should drop it and just vote now."

Atemu sighed in frustration. "I agree."

"Atemu!" Tea now shouted out.

"Let's vote."

----

Well, who do YOU think was the murderer? It's YOUR vote that counts. Whoever is voted for will die and we'll see if you got him/her or not. Remember, the more incorrect votes, the more innocent deaths.


	2. There They Go

Mafia

A/N: Wow! Three people reviewed. Yay! Oh, wow. One random day, I happened to remember my account password and email. So I logged in and found all my pitiful unfinished stories. Now, I'm happy to say I'll be continuing these stories to the best of my abilities… four years later. Eek. And I should be studying for my finals right now.

I really have to set my priorities straight.

I apologize if I do anything funky in the story because I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh for years, and I'm relying on my memory.

If there's anyone out there, it wouldn't hurt to help refresh my memory with that little comment box. :p

Oh, by the way, the chapter may seem pointless, but trust. It isn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wasn't around when it was made! …I think.

* * *

"Mai, you're hot, but I'm sorry!" Bakura smirked. "That murder had 'Mai' written all over it."

"What?" Mai looked at Bakura in disgust. "What about you? You're a cold-blooded murderer!"

"Yet it was you who murdered Raptor."

"Was not!" Mai grimaced at her own feeble comeback. "I'd never use fire or anything that could ruin my complexion."

"I'm going to have to take Mai's side. If you get burnt, it leaves ugly marks." Tea nodded firmly.

"Well, who do you think did it?" Atemu looked expectantly at Tea.

"Ah?" Tea's cerulean eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, I can't suspect anyone here. I still consider you all my friends."

"You know what? One or more of these 'friends' of yours is a killer! Can you not comprehend?" Ishizu snapped at Tea. "Oh no. Oh Ra. One _or more_. You may all be murderers. You," She pointed at Mai. "You," She turned to Tea. "Or even you!" She gasped as she turned to her brother.

"Calm, Ishizu," Odion whispered into her ear. "You are losing your calm."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She jumped back from him. "Oh no. I'm sorry; I apologize profusely. You're right. I'm going crazy over one death. I've gone through worse than this before." And with that, she regained her calm demeanor.

"I think it was Panik." Joey pointed an accusing finger at his victim. "After dat thing dat happened wit Yugi, you know it's gotta be him. Mai could ne'er do dis. Look at her! She's an angel!" Joey grinned sheepishly as Mai gave him an appreciative smile.

"Hey! What about us?" Rebecca pulled Mokuba to her side. "Just because we're kids doesn't mean we aren't capable of murder! We could've killed Raptor!" Rebecca pouted.

The rest of the group burst into laughter.

"All you want is attention. You're so stupid." Noa rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you're too wimpy and an ignoramus to do something as smart as that. This kind of murder is for people more like… Seto."

"One, fragrance was used. You can sniff me all you want, but I won't smell like perfume," Seto said rationally. "Two, I'm not a pyromaniac, like Panik. This was obviously one of Panik's careless acts. Also, aren't you all being a bit too generous? Just because perfume was used doesn't mean Mai was the one who murdered Raptor."

"What are you saying, Kaiba?" Atemu peered at him suspiciously.

"Anyone could've just bought perfume to frame her. Anyone could've swiped perfume and used it for it flammability. In fact, it could've been a coincidence. When you're faced with murder, you've got to think of all the possibilities."

"You've been reading Agatha Christie again, haven't you brother?"

"Shut up."

"Nothing is being solved this way." Shadi stepped forward. "I say we vote now. This is going nowhere."

"Mai." Bakura nudged Ryou.

"Oh! M-mai." Ryou stammered.

"Panik." Pegasus ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mai, obviously." Noa sniffed.

"Panik." Malik shrugged.

"Panik." Espa shrugged, confused as Malik.

"Mai," said Shadi.

"Marik!" Marik shouted out gleefully. The others ignored him.

"Panik." Solomon sighed sadly.

"Mai," Tristan said meekly.

"Panik." Tea punched Tristan's shoulder.

"Panik," Odion stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mai." Rebecca coughed.

"Mai." Duke twisted his face. Pegasus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Panik!" Mai protested against them.

"Mai." Mako frowned. He had trouble deciding between the other, but in the end, he felt that Mai was the more dangerous one.

"Mai." Serenity twiddled her fingers. Joey looked at her in horror.

"Panik. Serenity! How could you want Mai dead over dat goo-" The two siblings began to argue.

"Panik." Yugi bit his lip.

"Mai." Mokuba scratched his cheek.

"Panik." Seto gazed at his sibling disapprovingly.

"Mai." Weevil sniffled.

"Panik." Ishizu nodded. The vote was now tied, and Panik did what he did best – panicked.

"You guys have got to believe me! It wasn't me! It was Mai! ALL MAI!" Panik screamed hysterically.

"And I say Panik. Well, it's a tied vote. Twelve for Mai and Panik each, and one for Marik." Atemu frowned. "What shall we do now?"

Bakura and Marik cackled as they whispered among themselves. "We say… SEND THEM BOTH TO HELL!" In unison, they whipped out their treasures.

"What? No! Marik didn't vote! Make him vote!" Mai screeched, horrified.

An inundation of tears flowed out of Tea's lids as she hugged onto Mai's right arm. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you see that man's a monster? Mai could never murder anyone!"

_Silence._

"Well, actually, Marik did vote." Atemu broke the silence. "So, it's a tie."

"Aha!" Marik and Bakura's ring and rod began to glow. "Both?"

"I feel that's unfair." Serenity frowned. "Panik doesn't deserve to go to that…" She shuddered. "Place. Oh! And neither does Mai."

Atemu pondered for a second. "Send them both."

And the two were gone.

"You bastard! You bastard! How could you?" Tea sobbed hysterically as she pounded Atemu's back.

Most of the others looked terror-stricken.

Pegasus, Shadi, Seto, Ishizu, Atemu, and Noa's expressions remained emotionless.

Bakura and Marik looked as if they were enjoying this game.

---

"If a single death could do that, what do you think another death would do?" Laughter.

"They'll all fall apart."

"Delightful."

"Very." More laughter.

_Four mafia members remain._

---

A/N: Now, if you comment, do comment on whom you suspect and whom you think the mafia are going to kill next. Limit two guesses per person, please. :D I'm sorry this chapter's a mess. But, if I haven't mentioned it before, I'll just let you all know that all the mafia members, nurses, and cops have been planned out beforehand. And I happened to find the file on my computer. :O Wowzers.

Ah! I haven't studied at all!

Atemu  
Bakura  
Duke Devlin  
Espa Roba  
Ishizu Ishtar  
Joey Wheeler  
**Mai Valentine**  
Mako Tsunami  
Malik Ishtar  
Marik  
Maximillion Pegasus  
Mokuba Kaiba  
Boa Kaiba  
Odion Ishtar  
**Panik**  
Rebecca Hawkins  
**Rex Raptor**  
Ryou Bakura  
Serenity Wheeler  
Seto Kaiba  
Shadi  
Solomon Motou  
Tea Gardner  
Tristan Taylor  
Weevil Underwood  
Yugi Motou


End file.
